Point Break
by ExactChase
Summary: Weiss has worked too hard, getting where she is in life. She will not be taken out by some undercover FBI Agent. [Crime AU] [Not based off of the movie Point Break, but inspired by it]
1. Prologue

Weiss had worked very hard to get to where she was in this world. The people who died on her way, the things she had to do. These things no longer bothered her like they did in the beginning. She was a leader of the biggest gang in LA. People simply called them; The White. And God, were they scared of her. Even the cops were afraid.

But the FBI wasn't.

They had sent a rat in. And expected this rat to come out alive. Weiss was going to find this rat, if it killed her. But with the surge of new recruits, she didn't know where to begin. A lot of shit had gone down. It had all hit the fan. And it got worse for Weiss. She just didn't know it yet.

Looking out the window of her office, watching the sunset, she heard the door fly open, and a bunch of people walk in.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Weiss knew the voice. All too well. She turned her chair to face them.

"You?"


	2. Mall Of America

When Weiss started out, it was just her, then she added Blake and Yang. And Yang brought in her sister, Ruby. Ruby brought in a man named Jaune. Blake brought in a man named Sun, who brought in three other men; Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet. And those three brought in three more; Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. And more people brought in more. And now they had brought in an FBI Agent? This wasn't the first time it had happened. The first time, a woman; Agent Poledina. Weiss had made sure to send her back to the FBI in pieces. She had Sage drop the pieces off. They wanted to link Weiss to the crime. They knew it was her that was guilty, but they needed evidence to prove her guilty of her various crimes.

If they had seen Weiss do it. It was over. For everyone.

They had already tried to put Weiss behind bars once, and everyone in that courtroom knew she was guilty, but they couldn't put her away without evidence. Weiss was on a watch list somewhere, and she knew it. If she screwed up, they'd be there. Waiting. This was why she just planned everything. She didn't participate. She couldn't. Not with the damn FBI watching her.

She trusted Ruby to take care of the things she couldn't, like leading the group that she sent in for heists, deals, and assassinations. A lot of people assumed that Weiss was in a sexual relationship with Ruby, but that wasn't true. Weiss didn't swing that way.

Really, Weiss would torture anyone of her henchman that said anything untrue about her. She had to keep an image. And of course with the fucking FBI, she couldn't do it herself, though she'd love to.

Ruby was the fall-guy, though she didn't know it. She had been to jail a few times because of Weiss, and always made bail without a dent in her bank account. Ruby got a very large cut from the jobs. More than most people.

And on big ones like this one, she got more money than Weiss had in her bank account. They were going to hit the Mall of America. It was true that they had anti-terrorist defenses, but The Whites weren't terrorists. They were low life's with more money than the US government.

Their plan was to send in every member they had, with more equipment than the military. They had snipers in every sector, and each had a guard watching their backs. The plan was to hit every store in there. Luckily, they had enough people to do this.

"Alright." Ruby said, loading her carbine. "Everyone set?" They all nodded through their masks.

If anyone had seen them coming, they would have shit their pants. There were several helicopters in the sky, and even more cargo trucks on the ground. The helicopters landed on the roof, and ten to twenty armed men smashed the skylights, and zipped down on ropes. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" One of them screamed, pointing their gun all over the place.

The first thing they did was take down the guards, which there were plenty of. And that's when the military showed up. They shot down the choppers that were trying to escape, and rushed soldiers into the mall.

Ruby heard the gunshots from inside one of the trucks. "The fuck is going on?" She asked, poking her head out. Once she saw the military choppers, and trucks coming towards them, she got the driver's attention. "Turn around. Get us out of here." She told him. He nodded, and did an U-Turn. He floored it from there, and the crew members in the back began to ditch their equipment. Lucky for them, the high ranking members were the ones in Ruby's truck. Sun, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Blake, and Yang.

Ruby slowly walked into Weiss' office, having just gotten back from the shit storm at the mall. "Schnee." She said, getting the white haired woman's attention.

"You're back. I avoided watching the news to hear the results from you."

"The military showed up. I think someone squealed."

Weiss spun her chair around. "What? A rat?" She asked.

"I think so."

"God DAMMIT!" She slammed her hands down on her desk, furiously. "How many did we lose?"

"Anyone who was in the choppers. Most of the trucks made it out."

"Okay. That's good. But we won't be able to hit the mall ever again. They'll learn from this. But most importantly, we need to get rid of that fucking rat!"

Ruby nodded. "I'm on it."

A/N: There you go. The first chapter. It was mostly exposition, but hey. Gotta start somewhere.


End file.
